narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Godfather Steps In
The day before, Asura had received a message from his godfather, to meet him in the Land of Iron. The next morning Asura got up and left the Land of Dragons. "I hope, I haven't done anything to piss Master Raido off." After a few hours, Asura finally reached his destination. "Ok, Raido-sama should be here somewhere." Asura states attempting to look through the thick hail. "God dammit, why'd he choose this place out of them all?" Literally appearing out of thin air, Raido recreated his mortal body as his body came into full view, in front of Asura. Raido towered over the much smaller Man, to which was no surprise as Raido stood at 6 foot 5 inches. As he stepped forward he had his usual calm demeanor, meaning that he had a smile for pissing Yama off at some point today. "As yes, Asura so glad that you could come on time, you even beat me here, which is worth noting". Raido X said tapping his armored sleeve on his left arm. "Before We go any further do you know why we are here?". Raido X as he continued to tap the sleeve. Asura began to think through his brain as best as he could. "I'm sorry but no..Is there something I did wrong." Asura then began to think about his previous battles. "I have no idea what he could be talking about." Asura then looks at Raido, "Mind telling me?" "There's a saying that what's understood doesn't need to be explained, in this case explain it. Your fighting style is well.. easy to dissect making it easier to beat you. Shinobi take adavantage of that knowledge and when the face you, they will be prepared for you to use those eyes. I know the Rinnegan is powerful, trust me there, but You should allow your other abilities a chance to dance. Mix it up a bit is basically what im saying, unless you love second place that is". Raido said as he placed his hands in his pockets. Yama as well watched the red haired man closely, saying no words. "Master Raido, I know you know what's best but why not use a power granted to you?" Asura picks his head up and looks the his godfather, "I mean, the Rinnegan is the source to all of my power. I'm not the greatest in my Dust Release, and I refuse to use my fathers cursed ability. My space-time is great when I need speed, but what about power?" Asura grabbed his bow, "Furthermore this just won't cut it. Power is what gets the job done, with a bit of strategy." Asura put his bow back behind him, "What about against Lord Reikoku? He even gave my mother a problem, how will I be able to take him down without the help of my Rinnegan?" " With that attitude I wonder why, Practice makes perfect, and to become prefect at something you gotta practice it. You don't give yourself the ability to change your tactics, and your style. I understand the Rinnegan is the source of your power. It is one of my main weapons as well, but there's one problem. What if you fought someone who had the ability to remove your Rinnegan out of the equation. For Example, say you and I decided to fight, and knowing you rely on your Rinnegan, and seeing as I use the Rinnegan how would you beat me?, You think you could outsmart me with the Paths that you do use". Raido X said as he was making a point. "The Rinnegan regardless of whether I use it or not is easily made useless, its a tool". Raido X said as he activated his Rinnegan, the ripple patterned eyes taking root in the eyes of the Dark Slayer. "That being said, why don't you show me what you can do with your Rinnegan, and lets see if your so called ideals of " power is what gets the job done" attitude. Lets have a quick dance shall we?" Raido X said as he stood in place. "Not the one, i'd ever image fighting. Though if I have to show myself worthy of my beliefs, then so be it." Stated the crimson-haired shinobi, as he activated his Rinnegan, and a ripple-like patern look place in his eyes. There was one thing Asura was capable of, and it was weaving hand seals faster than the eye could see. Asura, quickly began weaving hand seals, when after he finished, a huge wave of water rushed towards the Dark Slayer. Using the wave as a shield, Asura runs behind the wave opening the first gate, as he thinks to himself "Exactly as Raido-sama stated, I'll use power and at least try to prove my beliefs worthy." Still running behind the wave, the crimson-haired shinobi placed his arms in a crossed position in front of him shouting. "Third Gate of Life OPEN!" Asura's speed and strength became heavily increased, but he still controlled his speed so that he could maintain staying behind the wave. Raido looked at the wave, but sensed Asura behind it. Raido could sense the Dukkha of anyone, within at least 2.5 miles. This allowed Raido to always have the drop on his opponent, and know where they were, and their location. He sensed the speed increased and realized this tactic. Hmm direct attack meant for me to defend one and fall pray to another, leaving myself open for the followup. Lets plays along shall we. Raido stood still while a series of Barriers appeared around him as the appeared the glowed a evil blood red, and the water began to fade away and lose its shape. Leaving Asura exposed and heading toward Raido, as he extended his hand forward, and used the powers of his Deva Path to blast Asura backwards, completely taking away his momentum, and speed and sending him backwards. "Nice try there, deception is a good plan, a way to make the opponent second guess your moves, wasting more time thinking about your doing rather than on focusing on how to stop it. Raido X said looked over the situation once more. However, it was still a direct attack, meaning that you either have plan already in motion or you think you will overpower". Raido X said as he still held his hand forward, as the barriers continued to hover. Flying away, Asura thinks to himself. "Dammit, i've never seen him use anything like that before." Still flying back, Asura notices a mountain behind him that he will eventually crash into. "Is this what he meant? That power isn't everything.....no I have to get my beliefs heard!" Suddenly, Asura grabs his dagger and launches it across the area exactly twenty five feet away from from Raido. No time left, Asura instnatly warps to the dagger, and picks it up. "Oh no...he's still proving me write. Power couldn't have saved me from that, but speed just did."' Asura looks at Raido, and slams his hands on the ground, "No, I wont allow this to be true." Asura lifts his hand, and it suddenly turns into a RPG. Raido saw the stance of Asura, and true to his name sake, saw him rely on the Asura Path abilities. he was quoted to be the God of the Asura Path. What better way to get the point across than use the very same path and beat him, However Raido has better plans. Asura cleary had forgotten something very important. Asura since this is just a simple battle I will tell you this those barriers target and destroy any ninjutsu. Those barriers destroy the yang aspect of anyway jutsu, which is what gives ninjutsu its shape. Ninjutsu without a physical form is just an imagination meaning it will eradicated. as Long as those barriers remain in the battle around me your Asura Paths abilities are useless, and any ninjutsu you could use will be destroyed until you take them out. Raido X said as he shook his head when he realized Asura had not studied the Barrier properly. Power without knowledge consumes itself, it slowly swallows itself in its own ignorance for more. When you have knowledge and power, then you can become a dangerous man. The greatest weapon of all is the mind. Raido X said as he tapped his own head. Words That Have A Meaning "You are correct, if those damn barriers we-" Asura stopped in the middle of his, about to be dumb sentence. With his head held high, he smiled at his godfather. "Thanks Master Raido." He proudly states. "Raido-sama was correct, pure power won't be ''all you need to win the battle. These eyes either. Making a example, by using a technique that takes the Yang aspect of a technique away When the yang is gone, there is no technique, poof."'' Asura continues his thoughts, "Nintaijutsu, will also be completely useless. I'll have to rely on the purity of taijutsu!" Asura gives a thumbs up to his godfather, as his other hand returned to normal. "Opening the sixth gate of shock, Asura rushed towards Raido at unbelievable speeds. Once close enough, Asura releases a barrage of punches at the barriers. "Asa Kujaku!" He shouts hitting the barriers. Raido watched as the barriers were all quickly destroyed, since they were invincible to anything that used ninjutsu, or nintaijutsu. He was impressed to see how fast Asura deducted the situation, but his face showed no content or discontent in the situation. "Much better, but blindly rushing ahead like that isnt a good idea, even though This is not us actually fighting naturally there would be booby traps waiting for you to ambush those barriers, and I can think of some pretty nasty traps, so next time observe before you go speed blizting like that". Raido X said as he rested his hand on his blade. "Besides Id hate for you to trip and fall during a fight and land on your face at that speed, not to mention the ill effects opening the Eight Gates can have on the Body". "Now I want you to try attacking me again, and this time choose carefully I will tag you back if you leave yourself open". Raido X said with a playful gesture as he stood still hand on his hilt of his sword. Asura layed his hand on his head, "I guess I got happy." He then released the eight gates, amd his Rinnegan once again appeared. "I'll try dto do so." "He said practice makes perfect, so I'll practice it." Asura pulled his bow from his back, and loaded it with a arrow pointing it at Raido. "This'll have to do for now" he thought while releasing the arrow. Raido looked at the arrow, and many ways came to mind about how he should deflect it, or possibly destroy it, even erase the arrow, but Raido instead focused on a different aspect of combat. He waited till the arrow on in the perfect range, and he unsheated his blood red blade. With such speed and agility Raido relied on his Dark Slayer abilities and slashed the arrow, so quickly that his movements resembled a blur, the arrow landed harmlessly on the ground, no longer a threat. Raido kept his eyes trained on Asura, but his face was unmoved showing no content or discontent with Asura's choice of attack. Raido simply extended his hand forward signaling for The red haired man to do one simple task. Bring it Witnessing his master signaling him to come at him, Asura pull out a purple blade with the kanji "Grim Reaper" on the back side. He lulled it down to his side, and it's wave length cause a huge explosion blowing dust into the air. Asura emerged from the smoke at full speed towards Raido. "Raido-sama, it's never too late, to learn a thing or two from your student." Swinging his blade, a black cresent appeared, rushing towards Raido. "In this world I can bring you back out. You'll be the first to visit." The blade at first appeared to hit Raido, but instead his body became distorted and fizzed, almost as if it erased itself, and then brought Raido back. Causing the Asura to become a victim of his own forward momentum. With a quick pivot of his foot Raido turned around completely allowing him to have a wide open shot at Asura's flank since he had so carelessly rushed forward. Raido channeled his power Via Asura Path and fired off a massive fist from his back shoulder arms that blasted forward, with great velocity, and trajectory. The speeding his was within reach of smashing Asura in the back. "Oh what Irony" Raido said as he thought about him using the Asura Path to attack the self proclaimed God of the Asura Path. Raido said as he watched the fist inch closer "You motherfucker!" Asura thought to himself as he grab his sword swing it to create a cresent, in order to send the fist away. With his other hand he launched his dagger into the air, and swung his blade once more forming a plan. Next Asura dropped his blade on the ground and it disappeared. Raido stood unmoved nor phased by Asura's vanishing act. "It doesn't matter where you disappear to you know, I can sense you the second you appear back here, and when I do, I will simply tag you again as I did before. I always win games of hide and go seek." Raido X said as he stood still and balled his right hand fist up summoning his long time blade the Yamārashi as it appeared as blade of fire. This blade could change nature based on the one the user could utilize, and change to weapons the user could think of. Raido rarely used this blade in combat, but decided today would be a good day to bring out and old friend. Raido pointed the blade to the ground and awaited for Asura to make his move. Asura pulled out a scroll, and approximately twenty-six daggers appear in the sky. Holding his hand out, Asura blew the kunai to perspective distances. Four land behind Raido, two meters apart from each other. Two land directly underneath him. Another four landed behind Asura in the exact same formation as the ones behind Raido. One kunai went to Raido's let side and another to his right side. Thirteen others blew to unknown locations, and the last one unexpectedly staying floating in the air. He pulled another dagger from the pouch located on his left leg. "These last moves will determine our battle, Raido-sama." Asura states pointing at his sensei. In a instantly, Asura teleport to one of the kunai underneath Raido, leaving nothing put a crimson coloured flash behind, the flash made is legendary moniker The Crimson Flash every bit of true. Underneath the floating Raido, Asura begins to unleash a powerful blow of kicks; ultimately to form his legendary Crimson Flash Technique. Raido was impressed by the razzle and dazzle of Asura's attack plan, but he made to many moves and made two mistakes. One he seemed to forget that Raido since Yama was riding on his shoulder has full 360 degree vision allowing Raido to have eyes on him, even though he was clearly faster than the eye could see. Asura seemed to forget Raido doesnt realy on his eyes as much but his amazing sensory abilities, which was exactly why Raido stuck his weapon in the ground beneath him, however the blade was actually a a Massive Gunbai which winded up absorbing the blows rather than Raido's body. "Nice try Asura but I told you before I can sense your location, even if I can't see you, I thought you would have noticed why my weapon was pointed face down into the ground but once again you haste lead to attack without seeing it through, This is your second mistake, one I will make sure returns the favor, As the gunbai protected Raido from the offensive onslaught of Asura it would be another set back for Asura as Raido utter two words as Asura was in close distance. Uchiha Return A powerful and sudden blast erupted from Raido's ethereal weapon returning all the force back to Asura, the shockwave was so sudden and immediate that even with Asura Speed and teleporting abilities he would not escape in time, as the move was immediate As his attacks were launched back towards him, Asura flew down to the ground leaving a crater in it. "Dammit, he can easily delfect my moves even if I'm using taijutsu...There are only a few more things I can do." Asura stated as he stood to his feet, beaten into a pulp. "This is it, it's now or never!" Asura shouted as he held out his left hand which transformed into a gun like machine. He then shot viciously at Raido, creating a diversion for his 'real' attack. Next, Asura then teleported leaving yet another crimson-colored flash behind. Asura despite his flash was a victim of his own mistakes, or maybe his understanding of the Rinnegan wasn't realized, but Yama watches Raido's back giving him full 360 shared vision, not to mention his ability to sense dukkha. The shots in front of Raido were easily beaten as they would used Pass through Raido as he used his Siddha to erase himself to avoid the damage. However Raido had a different ploy in mind for this attack. Raido warped to the ground and created a massive series of black walls the encased and closed him and Asura in, when this happened the gravity within the area changed greatly, making the body become heavy, this would completely slow Asura down and all this teleporting so Raido could explain somethings to his speedy fellow Rinnegan User. Learn From Your Mistakes Asura looked around, scared out of his mind, which was very hard to believe being he stood against the god of destruction alone. Asura stood there, then fell to his butt out of exhaustion. Raido X saw that Asura was finally grounded and walked over to him and said words that he made sure Asura would never forget. "I had to put you in timeout for a second because you were making more moves than you needed to, the flashing ability is nice, dont get me wrong, having the Rinnegan is great to, but your doing way to much to make one attack". Raido X said as he seemed to fluctuate in and out of reality. "Asura you got to learn to observe before you jump head first, I didnt beat you because im stronger, or im better. You beat yourself long before I agreed to this fight, See from the moment we started this fight you were already thinking harder, while I was thinking smarter. This allowed me to process your moves and react accordingly, while you spent more time trying to confuse me and then hit me rather than just hit me. As a result you were on the defensive fighting from what I call a read and react fighting style, trying to read me and then make an attack. Raido X said as he stood , just the distance across the walls, his massive frame still holding his imposing figure, his armored silver sleeve gleaming in the sun. You see where I am going with this. Raido X said "Raido, I'm not understanding. I don't understand how I should go about. A diversion tatic was nice in my opinion, though you still were ahead. My though process was the way it is always." "Alright class is in session". Raido X said as he cleared his throat, his deep voice ringing clearly in the air. "A diversion tactic is always the best, but I again as I told you before I can still sense you, my sensory abilities allow me to extract the info on where my opponents location is, so while you may move faster than my eyes can see, body can react to your location, and know exactly where you are. That ability gives me an advantage in combat no matter the situation. Combat experience also has a lot to do with this here, i don't know who you have been fighting, but if I tried those very same tactics in a few of my fights, lets just say i wouldn't be here having this conversation with you today". Raido X joked around,as always the man was never serious even when it seemed to matter most. I've fought and battled outlandish opponents some I need to overpower other I just had to out think, and adapt. "Asura, I know thinking outside the box is hard for you, but its not impossible, you just gotta know how its done, i can tell in you fights you don't use alot of tactics to beat opponents, you perfer good ole fashioned brawls. Not that there is anything wrong with that, but wheres the fun in that when you could just take a opponent by using their mistakes and strength against them, that and im the wrong opponent to try a direct approach on, or a covert one for that matter." Raido X said slightly addressing what Asura attempted to do with Raido here today, but Asura was not yet ready to fully battle a fighter of Raido's caliber. "They don't pay me enough to be a teacher, so Ill be off the clock soon, so study the notes, do your homework. blah blah blah". Raido said kidding around as of now. "Oh but before you we leave this class for lunch and call it a day what did we learn...